Runaway
by Socbballluvr13
Summary: Latvia is tired of Russia picking on him so he decides to runaway. However, some countries are determined to find him.
1. Gone

Latvia was nervous. He was most of the time, but never like this. He stared at his bag. Then at his fellow Baltics. Would Russia get mad at them if he left? Latvia hated to see what happened when Russia got angry. Russia took out his anger on Lithuania. As a result, Lithuania was scarred for life.

Latvia felt bad for Estonia and Lithuania. They were treated horribly. Then again, so was he. He could still remember the time Russia had tried to make him taller….

Which reminded him of why he wanted to run away in the first place.

_'Can I do this?'_ he thought. I don't know…..

It wasn't like he could run to another country and take shelter there. Then, Russia would find him. And fast. Latvia had to just live constantly running, never staying in one place. He could never come back to this section of Europe again.

Latvia was still debating. Should he run away? Or stay with the evil Russia? Latvia looked back at his bed, which was carefully made. There was a note inside the pillow case. It explained that he had run away. He couldn't even tear it up, because Russia would see it and punish him.

Latvia took one long look at his comrades. He had made up his mind.

"Good-bye, friends," he whispered softly. Then he opened the window and ran out into the dark night. The moon didn't even shine. It was hidden under a cloud of darkness as well.

Estonia was quickly preparing tea for Russia when Lithuania came in.

"Hey, Estonia," he said. "Have you seen Latvia?" Estonia looked up.

"No, I haven't," he replied. "Do you think Russia has him?"

"No, I didn't hear any noise," Lithuania said slowly.

"What could have happened to him, then?" Estonia asked, concerned. Before Lithuania could answer, their favorite (NOT!) country came in.

"Ah! Hello, Mr. Russia! How are you this morning?" Lithuania asked quickly.

Russia looked at Lithuania. "Hello. I am well," he responded cheerfully. "I didn't wake up to find Belarus staring at me for once." He then looked at the two Baltics. "Where is Latvia?"

"That's a-act-actually w-w-what we were try-trying to figure out," Estonia responded nervously.

"Da? He's not still sleeping?" Russia asked.

"N-n-no, M-Mr. Russia. H-h-his bed w-was m-made," Lithuania stuttered.

**"Go search his bed. Now!"** Russia barked. Both Lithuania and Estonia jumped, then went to the bedroom that the three of them had shared. Estonia searched around the room in general, while Lithuania searched his bed.

"Find anything yet?" Estonia questioned. When he didn't get a response, he turned around and saw Lithuania staring blankly at a piece of paper.

"Look," he said bleakly.

_Dear Eduard and Toris,_ (the names they sometimes went by)

_ Don't worry about me. I've run away. I can't take Ivan anymore. He scares me so much. I left last night. It's better this way. I have become a runaway. Eventually everyone will forget about me. Good-bye._

_ Your Friend,_

_ Raivis_

_P.S. I hope Ivan doesn't take out his anger on you._

_P.P.S. Tell Peter I said good-bye._

"What are we going to tell Russia?" Lithuania questioned.

"Tell me what?" an angry voice demanded.

**A/N:** CLIFFHANGER!

Sorry, I had to end it there. This is my newest fanfic. I hope you liked the chapter. The next chapter will have more of the other characters in it. Please review!


	2. The World Meeting

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed :) You really made my day. Here is chapter 2. This fic is now my top priority so I will try to get chapters posted as soon as possible. And, as promised, the rest of the world is in this.

"All right! It's time to take attendance!" America announced.

"Uh. Why do you feel the need to do this _every_ meeting?" England groaned.

"We don't know if anyone is missing!" America argued.

"No one ever misses a meeting, so I don't see why everyone wouldn't be here," England replied. Ukraine and Korea both raised their hands at the same time.

"My brother is missing," they both said at the same time, and then Ukraine added, "So is my sister."

"Ah ha! See, England, I told you people were missing!" America exclaimed. However, he hadn't realized his own brother was not present at the meeting as well.

"So we are only missing Russia, Belarus, and China?" France questioned.

"That's not true!" Poland, Sealand, and Finland all said at the same time.

"Huh?" America asked.

"Liet's not here!" Poland yelled.

"Latvia isn't here!" Sealand whined.

"Estonia is also not present," Finland added.

"Wow, we're really missing a lot of countries!" Spain said. "I have a feeling that we're forgetting someone, though…"

"No, really? My dumbass brother isn't here, you bastard!" Romano told him.

"Now that you mention it, neither is West!" Prussia exclaimed.

"Wait, did anyone see Canada?" France asked.

"Japan isn't here," Turkey and Greece said at the same time.

As usual, the world meeting was in chaos. And this time, Germany wasn't here to yell at all the countries. However, someone else finally stepped up.

A gunshot was heard, and Poland screamed.

"Hey, are we all going to keep talking over each other, or do something?" Switzerland yelled. Everyone froze.

"Thank you. Now, Liechtenstein, you've been taking notes?"

"Yep. It appears that Russia, Belarus, China, Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia, Italy, Germany, Canada, Japan, Austria, and Hungary aren't here," She rattled off.

"That's 12 countries!" England gasped. "Wait, America, how did you realize there were so many countries missing?"

"What?" he asked. "Oh, I didn't notice, I just wanted to annoy you by taking attendance."

"Figures," France grumbled. Just then, the door burst open.

"Sorry I'm late, aru," China said as he walked in with Austria and Hungary. "Russia wanted me to tell as many countries as possible about something that happened last night at his place. Then Austria started playing the piano….. and we lost track of time, aru."

"Hey Austria," Prussia started, but stopped when he saw Hungary's death glare.

"Hey, China! I don't suppose you've seen your brother?" Spain asked.

"Which one, aru?"

"Japan," Greece yawned.

"No, aru," China replied.

"Wait, didn't you say something about Russia?" England asked. Before China could respond, the door burst open again and in came a sobbing Italy.

"No, Italia!" Germany shouted.

"He's scaring me! Save me, Nii-san!" Italy yelped.

"You potato-loving bastard, get away from Veneziano!" Romano yelled.

"Romano, calm down. Italy's talking about Russia," Japan said as he walked through the doorway.

"Where is Russia, since he didn't show?" England questioned.

"I'm right here," Russia said. He was followed meekly by two depressed looking Baltics.

"Hey, isn't there supposed to be three?" America asked, once again failing to read the atmosphere. "There was Lithuania, that guy, and a short one, right?" Russia glared at him.

"Hey, Liet, like, where have you been?" Poland asked.

Russia looked surprised. "China, you didn't tell them?"

"I was late because I was telling Austria and Hungary. Then I was just about to tell them when Italy burst in. No luck, aru?" he responded. Russia only nodded.

"What the devil is going on here?" England shouted.

"Latvia ran away last night. We were late because we were looking for him," Russia told the room. But before anyone could react….

"BROTHER!"

"Aah!" Russia yelled as he dodged Belarus. This caused Switzerland to fire at the ceiling again, and Poland to once more scream.

"First, Germany, tell us why you and the rest of the Axis were late," Switzerland commanded.

"We were all coming to the meeting when Italy saw someone who looked like England, so we had to chase him. Then he ran into Russia, and sped like crazy over here," Germany informed.

"So now, like, everyone is here, right?" Poland asked.

"No. We're still missing Canada," Liechtenstein said.

"Anyone know what happened to Canada?" Switzerland asked. There was no response.

"Alright, we're splitting into search groups. I will lead one group, Japan and China, you two lead another, and England, Germany, and Russia, you lead groups as well. If anyone sees someone who looks like Latvia, alert everyone else. Okay?" Switzerland said. Everyone nodded and then began to split into groups.


	3. You Can't Run Forever

**A/N: **Thanks to all who reviewed :) This is my latest chapter. It's in first person, and Switzerland is narrating. Some events that happen in this chapter will not be explained until later chapters. I hope you enjoy, and please review.

My group began searching Europe. The group consists of me, Liechtenstein, France, Finland, Sealand, Sweden, and Greece. The other groups are searching North America, South America, Asia, and Australia. I simply asked some of the African countries to keep an eye out for Latvia. No one is searching Antarctica, but I didn't think he would go there.

I honestly don't think most of the groups are going to work out. However, we didn't have the time to organize groups that _would_ work. Too many countries have grudges against each other. I was mostly worried about Groups 3&4. Hopefully China could keep all his siblings under control, and hopefully England could handle the trouble in his group.

"It is too hot here," France said, beginning to take off his shirt. I aimed my gun at his head.

"If you take off that shirt you will find a bullet in your head," I threatened. France let his shirt drop and cover himself.

Yes, it was hot in Athens, Greece, but France shouldn't just strip where ever he wants to. It drove me crazy when people stripped, especially Italy. He just runs across my property with no pants on. Liechtenstein doesn't need to see that.

We quickly got out of the country and into Albania, where it was thankfully less hot. Soon after moving onto another country to search, my cell phone rang.

"Hello," I answered.

"Hey – Aie get off me, aru! Uh, Switzerland, we haven't had any luck. You, aru?"

"No," I responded. "But I didn't think my group would. Latvia must have gotten as far away from his home continent as possible."

Another voice was heard. "Don't touch Taiwan there, you pervert!"

"Aiyah! Hong Kong, stop, aru!" China shouted. Then the phone call was cut off.

"I don't think that group is getting along well," Sweden remarked.

"No, Sealand, come back!" Finland yelled. The small nation was running as fast as he could away from the group.

"Got ya!" France yelled as he tackled Sealand.

"Sealand, why did you do that?" Finland asked, visibly upset. To everyone's surprise, Sealand started to cry.

"I j-just wanted to find my friend," he said between sobs. Liechtenstein got down on her knees and put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright," she soothed. "We'll find him. He can't run forever."

"Really?" Sealand sniffled.

"Yep. With this many people looking for him, we'll find him in no time," Liechtenstein responded. Just then, my phone rang again.

I sighed. "What's it _this_ time?" I barked into the phone.

"My group isn't doing so well!" an exasperated England said. "Netherlands and Spain keep fighting, Belarus is mad and – Aah!" This phone call was also cut off.

"You didn't seem to make groups that can work together," Sweden observed.

"And it looks like we're missing someone," France said. Greece was nowhere to be found.

"Alright, who is good friends with Greece?" I asked.

"Japan," France, Sealand, Sweden, and Finland all said at the same time.

"Let's hope he answers," I said to the group.

"Hello?" a cautious voice asked. Fighting and other noise was heard in the background.

"This is Switzerland," I said.

"Oh," Japan answered. "Switzerland, how can I help you?"

"Greece is in my group, and he mysteriously disappeared. Do you know what could have happened to him?"

"Have you been to his country, or past multiple cats, by any chance?"

"Yes, we left Greece a little while ago."

"Ah. He probably fell asleep, then," Japan told me.

"Fell…..asleep?" I questioned.

"He has narcolepsy, you see – " He was interrupted by voices shouting.

"China, stop hitting me," a voice whined.

"Japan, you need to stop them," another voice said.

"Take that!" yet another voice shouted, but this was followed by someone yelling "Ow!"

"Uh, excuse me, I have to go now," Japan said politely. He then hung up.

"What kind of groups _did_ you make?" Sweden asked.

"Stop with my group making!" I snapped back at him. The group now started to go back to Greece, when Sealand looked at a sign and screamed. I looked at the sign, swore, and began to call a nation that no one except his sisters liked.

**2****nd**** A/N:** What is going on in groups 3&4? And what exactly did the sign say? You'll find out soon in chapters 4, 5, and 6. :D


	4. Stuck

**A/N:** To all reviewers, I can't thank you enough. This chapter is also in first person, but is narrated by Lithuania. I had to make Denmark a little out of character, but not much. This chapter is going on at the same time as chapter 3, just different events are happening. I hope you like the chapter, and please review! Beware: cursing.

I ended up in Group 2, the one run by Russia. I didn't think I would end up in a group without him, but I could hope. Ever since Latvia disappeared Russia has been watching Estonia and I like a hawk.

We started searching in South America. Right now, we're in a rain forest. No one likes it here, not even Russia, who normally likes warm weather.

"It is, like, way too hot here!" Poland exclaimed.

"Why exactly were all the Northern countries sent to a rain forest?" Iceland asked.

"Maybe S-switzerland thought i-i-it would b-be a n-ni-nice change?" Estonia suggested. Russia glared at him for talking, and Estonia turned white.

"Does Latvia know how to climb trees?" Norway asked.

"Why?" Russia questioned.

"Look around us," Iceland said.

"Hmmm…Lithuania! Go climb that tree and see if there is anyone up there," Russia ordered.

"U-u-um, Mr. Russia, d-do y-you really t-think Latvia c-could reach? I d-don't even t-think I could r-reach that branch," I responded. I got a slap in the face in response.

"Hey, like, not cool!" Poland said to Russia. "You don't just, like, slap people in the face!"

"Da? Why not?" Russia asked, grinning creepily.

"It's just, like, not nice! What has Liet, like, ever done to you?" Before Russia could respond…

"MOVE IT, ASSHOLE!" Denmark shouted…at a tree. Both Iceland and Norway sighed.

"What's, like, wrong with him?" Poland asked.

"He got drunk last night," Iceland told the group. He went to go get Denmark with Norway.

"HUH? WHAT?" Denmark yelled. He then started running around into trees and after many fell down, he passed out.

"Looks like we have to stay here for awhile," Russia said as Iceland and Norway dragged the unconscious nation over.

"You, like, can't do that!" Poland shouted. Everyone turned to look at him. "Like is, like, my word!" I sighed, and suddenly Russia's cell phone started ringing. He put it on speakerphone, then answered.

"Hey, I'm calling to check in on the groups, aru," China said. "No luck in my group, and no luck in groups 4 and 5 either. You, aru?"

"No, nothing here," Russia replied.

"Oh, and your sister seems to be causing problems in group 4. Is there any way to control her, aru?"

"Belarus? Nope," Russia said. "Good-bye," he said as he hung up.

"Liet, like, where is your friend?" Poland asked. All heads turned to me.

"If you know where he is, please tell us," Russia said threateningly.

"W-w-what? I-I d-don't know w-w-where Latvia i-is," I stammered nervously.

"Oh, okay," Poland responded. Russia's cell phone rang again.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Brother, it's me," a voice hissed. It was Belarus. I had always been fond of her….

"We are separated, but we can still talk," she said.

"Aah!" Russia shouted. He then smashed his cell phone into pieces. Everyone was surprised when a ringing was heard a few minutes later.

"What? How is it not dead?" Russia asked in disbelief.

"Oh, it's, like, my cell phone ringing!" Poland burst out. "Let's see who's calling!"

"Poland, this is Switzerland," Switzerland said.

"Hey! Switzerland! Like, what are you calling me for?"

"Can I speak to Russia? He wouldn't answer his phone."

"Oh, he, like, just smashed it up!"

"Why?" Switzerland questioned.

"Oh, his sister, like, called. And I mean the really, like, scary one."

"Poland, please give the phone to Russia."

"Why? My phone is, like, on speakerphone, so everyone can hear what you're saying. Except Denmark, because he, like, passed out."

"How did he pass out?" Switzerland demanded.

"He started yelling at this, like, tree, and then he, like, ran into a bunch of them.

"So what exactly are you doing?"

"Sitting, in this, like, circle."

"Do I have the only group that gets anything done?" Switzerland said to himself. Russia finally took the phone from Poland.

"Yes, what did you need me for?" he asked.

"What exactly were you hoping to accomplish by putting up these signs?" Switzerland asked sharply.

"Oh, those signs. I was hoping more people would look for Latvia," Russia responded. I was confused. What signs?

"Wanted: Dead or Alive? If seen, give a good beating? This is what you call a search sign?" Switzerland spat out disgust.

Russia thought for a moment. "Yes."

"I have a nation in my group that was already upset, and now he is even more upset!" Switzerland exclaimed. "And my group already had to back track because we left Greece behind!"

"So that group is stuck as well," Norway said.

"What do you mean?" Estonia asked.

"They have an upset nation and one that was left behind, we have an unconscious one. We can't go anywhere. And I don't think the Australia group is doing too well if Belarus had England's cell phone," Norway explained.

Switzerland had been quiet for the exchange. "Now that you mention it, so is the Asia group. They were having…..problems."

"Wait, aren't we, like, missing a group?" Poland questioned.

"Group 5," Switzerland responded. "I haven't heard from them."

"China said they didn't have any luck," Russia told Switzerland.

"Well, look here," Switzerland said. "They're calling me now. I'm putting you on hold; I'll tell you what they say."

Everyone in Group 2 waited for Switzerland to finish his other call.

**A/N: ** What is going on in the other groups? And why is group 5 calling Switzerland? You'll find out soon :D


	5. Attack of the Asians

**A/N: **Thanks once again to all reviewers! :D However, there is now a challenge! If this can get 50 reviews before the story is over, I may do something special :) Can you do it?

Alright, for the fic, Taiwan is narrating this chapter. The Asians aren't exactly getting along very well. And China likes to use his cell phone. Warning: Some parts of this chapter may look familiar.

I don't think the group I was put in is going to work out. Switzerland, for whatever reason, put all of the Asian countries in one group. We are searching Asia, at least. China's in the lead with Japan behind him, a suspicious looking Korea next, me and Hong Kong after him, Vietnam is behind us, and last in line is Thailand. We've all been pretty quiet, and everyone is tense.

After searching for awhile, China announced that he was going to call the other groups.

"Let's see…. I'll start with Group 5, aru," he said.

"Hello?" Germany's voice asked.

"Hello, Germany, this is China. We haven't seen any sign of Latvia. You, aru?" China said.

"No, and America disappeared," Germany replied.

"Disappeared, aru?" China asked.

"Yes. Not to mention the fact that my brother is causing trouble," Germany sighed.

"Well, best of luck to you, aru," China replied.

"Thanks," Germany said back. He hung up.

"Prussia seems to be causing trouble?" Japan asked. China nodded.

"Oh yeah, Austria and Prussia don't get along, do they?" Thailand recalled.

"They are always fighting, aru," China told him.

"Why?" I asked.

"Some people just don't get along," Japan said to me. China dialed another person.

"Hello, England, this is China, aru," he said.

"Ah, China," England replied. "Um, I'm having group problems."

"How, aru?"

"Belarus. She wants her brother," England sighed.

"I'm just checking on all of the groups, but maybe I could see if Russia knows what to do, aru," China suggested.

"Ha ha!" I turned around to see Korea grabbing Japan's chest.

"Korea! Get off of Japan, aru!" China said as he flicked him on the head. Korea let go and frowned.

"Ah, sorry England. We had a little problem, aru," China apologized.

"That's okay. To answer your question, you can ask Russia, but knowing him, he's not going to say anything helpful," England responded.

"Alright, I'll call you back if he says anything helpful, aru," China replied.

"Good-bye," England said as he hung up.

"Korea, you can't just grab people like that, aru!" China scolded.

"His breasts are mine," Korea insisted.

"I'm a guy," Japan said angrily.

"Stop, everyone. China, you call Russia," Vietnam ordered. China obeyed.

"Hello," Russia answered.

"Hey, I'm calling to check in on the groups, aru," China said. "No luck in my group, and no luck in groups 4 or 5 either. You, aru?"

"No, nothing here," he replied.

"Oh, and your sister seems to be causing problems in Group 4. Is there any way to control her, aru?"

"Belarus? Nope," Russia said. "Good-bye," he said and hung up.

"He hung up, aru!" China exclaimed in disbelief. "I can't believe him!"

"Calm down, China," Hong Kong said. China only started to call another person.

"Why do you use your phone so much?" I asked. China didn't answer.

"Hello?" Switzerland's voice answered.

"Hey – Ai get off me, aru!" China yelled as Korea decided to grab his chest instead. "Uh, Switzerland, we haven't had any luck. You, aru?"

"No," he responded. "But I didn't think my group would. Latvia must have gotten as far away from his home continent as possible." Before China said anything back, I felt someone grab my chest and let out a small shriek.

Hong Kong noticed and yelled, "Don't touch Taiwan there, you pervert!" He went and tackled Korea. The two began fighting as I got out of their way. China looked at the new commotion.

"Aiyah! Hong Kong, stop, aru!" China shouted. He hung up on Switzerland and whipped out his wok. The fight now had three people involved.

"You idiots," Vietnam said as she whipped out her oar. Now she joined the fight as well. Thailand tried to stop all four of them at once and also joined in the fight.

Japan grabbed me and moved me away. "Let's just leave them alone for the time being," he told me. I nodded. The fight continued on, and it looked like China and Vietnam were winning. I stopped watching them when Japan's phone rang.

"Hello?" he asked cautiously.

"This is Switzerland," Switzerland said.

"Oh," Japan responded. I recalled that he was somewhat scared of Switzerland. "Switzerland, how can I help you?" Japan asked.

"Greece is in my group, and he mysteriously disappeared. Do you know what could have happened to him?"

Japan smiled. "Have you been to his country, or past multiple cats, by any chance?"

"Yes, we just left his country a little while ago," Switzerland answered.

"Ah. He probably fell asleep, then," Japan told him.

"Fell… asleep?" Switzerland questioned.

"He has narcolepsy, you see – " Japan started to say. I turned around when I heard the loud 'thwack.'

"China, stop hitting me!" Korea whined.

"Japan, you need to stop them," I said, referring to China and Vietnam attacking Korea, Hong Kong, and Thailand.

"Take that!" Vietnam shouted as she brought her oar down on Hong Kong's head, and he then yelled "Ow!"

"Um, excuse me, I have to go now," Japan said politely to Switzerland. He hung up and walked over to our 5 siblings.

"Would you guys stop fighting?" he asked. Everyone turned to look at him.

"We're supposed to be looking for a missing country, not attacking each other. Don't you realize how childish you're acting?" Japan continued his speech.

"If that's out, then I need to apologize, aru," China admitted. "I'm the oldest; it's my job to be the responsible one. I forgot that for a minute, aru."

"Okay, I'm sorry Taiwan, China, and Japan," Korea apologized.

"Sorry for starting the fight," Hong Kong said.

"Sorry for hitting all of you with my oar," Vietnam said.

"I'm sorry for getting into the middle of this," Thailand said.

"So," Japan continued. "Are we going to look for a country?" Everyone nodded, and we were on our way again.


	6. One Big Mess

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait. I have been very busy. I hope you like chapter 6. Its narrated by Ukraine. There are parts in this that are familiar as well. Please review!

My group… is a mess.

Belarus is furious about not being in the same group as Russia, and Netherlands seems to hate Spain. Romano is strangely quiet, and Belgium seems caught in between her brother and Spain. England is exasperated by all of this.

"Wasn't put in the same group…. that jerk….. he did it on purpose," Belarus muttered to herself furiously.

"Would you stop complaining already?" England asked her. He got a glare in return.

"Bloody hell," he said to himself. We continued to have no success. We all stopped when Netherlands sat down.

"What do you think you're doing?" England demanded.

"I don't feel like searching for this guy if Spain's here," he said.

"Netherlands, come on. We have to search. He's a fellow country!" Belgium explained. "Romano, you agree with me, right?"

Romano seemed startled. He blushed a scarlet color. "Yes, I do," he replied. That's strange. He normally curses all the time. Especially at Spain. Come to think of it, he hasn't said a word to Spain the whole time. I looked at Spain. He seemed as exasperated as England.

Netherlands got up, and we continued our search. But we still didn't have any luck. Belarus was practically steaming at this point, and she didn't hide it.

"I don't get why we have to look for this stupid country anyway! All I wanted to do was see my brother, but no! I'm stuck looking for a midget!" She shouted. Everyone froze.

"Belarus, how dare you!" England yelled back at her. "Don't you care about anyone other than yourself?"

"Of course she cares about somebody but herself; she seems to care a lot about her brother," Netherlands added in. England glared at him and sighed.

A phone rang. "That's me," England said to the group.

"Hello, England, this is China, aru," China said.

"Ah, China," England replied. "Um, I'm having group problems."

"How, aru?"

"Belarus. She wants her brother," England sighed.

"I'm checking on all of the groups, but maybe I could see if Russia knows what to do, aru," China offered. At the mention of Russia's name, Belarus perked up. Just then, another voice was heard. "Ha ha!" the person exclaimed.

"Korea!" China yelled, seeming to forget he was on the phone. "Get off Japan, aru!" After a moment, China then apologized. "Ah, sorry England. We had a little problem, aru."

"That's okay. To answer your question, you can ask Russia, but knowing him, he's not going to say anything helpful," England responded. Belarus glared at him from behind.

"Alright, I'll call you back if he says anything helpful, aru," China said.

"Good-bye," England said as he hung up. "Alright, let's go," he said to the group. Minutes went by, but China didn't call back.

"Huh. I guess Russia didn't say anything helpful after all," Romano said to England. England didn't say anything. We continued our search for a little while, but Romano stopped us.

"I'm hungry," he said.

"I've brought along tomatoes," Spain offered.

"Please. Why would anyone want your tomatoes?" Netherlands taunted. Spain seemed to angry.

"I've had enough of you!" Spain shouted as he dropped his bag of tomatoes and tackled Netherlands. The two began to attack each other.

"Please, stop!" England yelled at both of them. They ignored him. He took out his cell phone and called someone.

"What's it _this_ time?" Switzerland said angrily.

"My group isn't doing so well!" England said in exasperation. "Netherlands and Spain keep fighting, Belarus is mad and – Aah!" He shouted as Belarus tackled him. She took his phone, hung up on Switzerland and left England lying in the dust. He tried to get it back from her, and she promptly snapped his arm.

"Aaah!" he screamed in pain. She looked through his contacts and called someone. I didn't have to guess who it was.

"Hello?" my brother's voice asked.

"Brother, it's me," she said. "We are separated, but we can still talk." I remembered now: Russia had refused to give Belarus his cell phone number. She didn't know it, unlike I did.

"Aah!" Russia shouted. The call was cut off.

"What? No!" Belarus hissed. I watched as she went crazy, while Spain and Netherlands continued their fight. England was still on the ground in pain, and Romano, Belgium, and I stood there. We had no clue what to do about this mess. I sighed and took out my phone. I dialed a number and waited…..

**A/N #2: **Cliffhanger again. Sorry. You'll find out next chapter exactly who she called. I hope you liked! I remind you once again to review. Thanks for reading!


	7. Lost and Found

**A/N**: Here's the next chapter of Runaway. I hope you like it. I finally got to Group 5. Chapter narration by Hungary. The chapter title is very deceiving. Please review! Leading the group is randomnessangel24 with 2 reviews. Everyone else has 1 review.

Recommended Listening: Dinosaur by Ke$ha (if you don't like the song, don't listen to it. It's as simple as that).

Prussia is really getting on my nerves. If he says one more thing about Austria, _I swear_…..

"Hey – " Prussia begins.

"Shut up already!" I yell at him. Prussia looks at me. He then snickers. Austria glares at him as well. Germany seems exasperated. Turkey is also fed up. Italy could care less; he's not even paying attention. America…. hey, where was America?

"Uh, Germany, I think we have a problem," I told him. Prussia laughs.

"What is your problem about? Me?" He says, laughing even more.

"No, it's the fact that America has left the group!" I exclaim. Everyone looks around.

"Where did that idiot go now," Turkey grumbles, unhappy he is not in the same group as Japan. I tried telling him that Greece wasn't in the same group as him, either, but he only scowled.

"Italy, have you seen America?" Germany asks. Italy looks at him.

"Ve, I haven't," Italy answers. Prussia laughs even more.

"Looks like you lost a group member, West!" Germany seems pissed off. Everyone is getting annoyed by Prussia.

"Can't you shut up? You're annoying everyone," I tell him.

"I'm annoying everyone? Then my work here is done," he says happily.

"Is all you ever do try to make people angry?" Austria asks.

"No, I –" Prussia starts. Germany's cell phone rang, and Germany said to the group, "Be quiet!"

"Hello?" Germany answered.

"Hello, Germany, this is China. We haven't seen any sign of Latvia. You, aru?" China said.

"No, and America disappeared," Germany responded.

"Disappeared, aru?" China asked.

"Yes. Not to mention the fact that my brother is causing trouble," Germany sighed.

"Well, best of luck to you, aru," China replied.

"Thanks," Germany said, than he hung up.

"I wonder where America is," Italy said. We all stayed silent. No one had any clue where he could be.

"He could be anywhere, and I wouldn't be surprised," Austria said.

"He's probably doing something stupid," Turkey said, fiddling with his mask.

"Hey Turkey, why are you always wearing a mask?" Prussia asked. Turkey turned and stared at him.

"That is none of your business," he said.

"Yeah, right. You're probably just scared to show your ugly face," Prussia replied.

"Why, you –" Turkey started.

"ENOUGH, EVERYONE!" Germany shouted. "We came here to look for a missing country, not to fight with each other. Now, if you know want to say something, raise your hand, and don't take a long time." Italy raised his hand.

"PAAAASTAAAA!" he yelled happily. Germany sighed, while Prussia laughed. Austria and Turkey facepalmed.

"Pasta? You guys got food? Yes, dude, I am so starving right now," a familiar voice said.

"America, where the hell have you been?" Germany asked. America looked at him blankly.

"I was at Canada's house," he said.

"Who?" Turkey and Prussia asked at the same time.

"Canada," America replied.

"What's a Canada?" Prussia asked. Everyone but Turkey ignored him.

"Why exactly were you at his house?" Germany demanded.

"I wanted maple syrup from him," America answered.

"I thought we said that Canada was missing at the meeting," I said.

"Oh, yeah, he didn't show at the meeting. That's probably because he's sick, though," America replied.

"Wait a second. You knew Canada was sick this whole time?" Austria asked. America nodded.

"Why the hell didn't you tell anyone at the meeting?" Germany shouted. America shrugged. Germany took out his cell phone. We all gathered around, but then I realized that there were only six of us. I looked, and Italy was sitting a few yards away, playing with a cat. I guess he could stay there for now.

"Hello?" Switzerland answered.

"Switzerland, we've got some good news for you," Germany told him.

"Did you find Latvia?" Switzerland asked.

"No, but we found out why Canada was missing at the meeting," Germany answered.

"Who?" Switzerland questioned.

"Canada," Germany said impatiently.

"Oh, that's good. Where was he?"

"He's sick," Germany answered. "I'm guessing none of the groups have seen any sign of Latvia?"

"Yep. I have been talking to Group 2. They are stuck because Denmark passed out. I heard from Group 3; they seemed to be having some issues. I also got a frantic call from England, but it was cut off," Switzerland told him.

"We'll keep looking," Germany promised. They hung up.

"I guess we should keep looking," I said.

"I think Latvia's in Africa," America said.

"Great. No one cares," Turkey snapped. Before America could answer, the phone rang. Germany frowned.

"What is it?" Austria asked.

"I don't recognize the number," he told them.

"Try answering it," I suggested. He obeyed.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Germany? This is Ukraine," she said.

"Oh, er, hello," he answered. "Is there a reason you're calling?"

"Yes. Romano, Belgium, and I don't know what to do. Spain and Netherlands are fighting, Belarus is going crazy, and England has a broken arm," Ukraine told him.

"How did England get a broken arm?" I asked.

"He tried to take his cell phone back from Belarus, and she snapped it," Ukraine sighed.

"What do you need me to do?" Germany asked.

"Could you yell at them? Your voice seems to make people stop in their tracks," she said.

"Okay, you might want to move the phone from your ear now," he warned. "EVERYONE, STOP! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE LOOKING FOR A MISSING COUNTRY, NOT ATTACKING EACH OTHER! DO YOU SEE WHAT YOU'RE DOING? CAUSING PROBLEMS IS NOT GOING TO HELP IN OUR SITUATION!" Germany yelled.

"Did they stop?" he asked.

"Yes, and thank you. I'll handle it from here," she said, then hung up.

"So, are we going to continue our search?" I asked. Germany nodded, and we were off.


	8. Secret

**A/N:** Next chapter! Still ahead in reviews is randomnessangel24 with 3 reviews. In a close 2nd with 2 reviews is Pceluvmusicart! Tied for 3rd is Moonlightninja55, Zipplo, cross-over-lover232, and Kaitou Kasai Girl. Thank you all! The chapter narration starts in Sealand's point of view, then goes to Latvia's point of view. It then goes back to Sealand. Yes, you finally get to see where Latvia went.

Recommended Listening: Dirty Little Secret by The All American Rejects (and this time, Pceluvmusicart, it has something to do with the chapter!)

...

I sneak away from my group as they talk to Group 2 again. I walk into a restaurant and take out my cell phone that Sweden gave me. I was so excited when I got it. I would be able to call people like my jerky big brother, and my best friend, Latvia…..

I just never expected to have to call him like this.

...

My cell phone rings. I look around. There's no one near. I answer it.

"Hey, Latvia, how are you doing?" the only person that knew where I was asked.

"Pretty good. It's just a little warmer then I'm used to," I answer, looking around the African jungle.

"Everyone in my group has just been listening to Switzerland talk to people. I have good news and bad news. Which do you want to hear first?" Sealand asked.

"I'll take good," I swallowed.

"No one has any idea where you are. They're all clueless," he tells me excitedly. I remember his first call and his directions. Go to Africa. They sent out search groups to every continent but that one. And Antarctica, but I didn't think that would be necessary.

"What's the bad news?" I asked.

"Oh, it turns out Canada was just sick, and his brother found him in his house," Sealand tells me. "So now everyone is focused on finding you."

"Okay, if that's the worst you have for me, I'm doing pretty good," I sigh in relief.

"Plus, I have a great idea for your next hiding place," he says happily.

"Really? What is it?" I ask. Sometimes he has good ideas, other times not so much.

"Go back into your own country. They aren't going to look for you there. Other that or Russia. It's big enough that you won't get caught, plus you're scared to death of Russia, so no one has any reason to think you would head there."

The idea was brilliant. Why hadn't I had thought of that?

"Should I head there right away, or….?" I questioned.

"No, we are pretty close to your country right now. Don't leave Africa until I tell you to, okay?" Sealand instructed.

"Alright, call me again when you can," I told him. We both hung up at the same time. I thought of all the secrets Sealand has been keeping for me.

_"You should run away," Sealand suggested. "Why should Russia scare and beat you so much, and get away with it?" _

_I had only stared at him at the time. Over the next few weeks, we prepared….. _

He's done so much, I don't know how I can repay him.

If I ever will be able to repay him.

...

I hang up on Latvia and think of everything that's happened in the last few weeks. All the ideas, all the talking we have done.

_"I wrote a good-bye letter today, addressed to Lithuania and Estonia. But the best part is I added, 'Say good-bye to Peter for me.'" Latvia had told me._

_"Great idea!" I enthused. _

I remember my crying act, and my yelling of Latvia not being there at the world meeting, as if I expected him to be. I had done everything right so far.

I walked back to the group with high hopes of Latvia having a better life. He deserved it. As I walked back, I notice Liechtenstein look at me. Did she notice that I had been gone? I couldn't tell. I doubt it, though. The only good part about being an almost unknown nation had come. I had to make sure I didn't get Latvia caught.


	9. An Unexpected Disappearance

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad everyone likes this so far. Here is the next chapter. No narration at first, then one character is narrating for the second part of this chapter. It's a world meeting again, so it should be…. interesting.

Recommended Listening: There is no song that goes well with this.

The countries' world meeting was set for 12. Everyone except Canada, who was sick, was supposed to be there. Since all the groups had no luck yesterday, they hope to look more today.

"Alright, is everyone here?" America started the meeting once again.

"Do we really need to do this _again_?" England asked grumpily. He hadn't been in a good mood since his arm had been broken. His cast was a plain white. He was angered by it.

"Look what happened last time," Japan said to him. England frowned.

"It's going to take too long. I agree with England, aru," China said.

"I agree with China," Russia said as well.

Germany sighed. "It's possible that someone_ is_ missing, so we might as well take it."

"Why?" Italy asked. He was bored already, and fidgeting.

` "I want to take attendance," France put in. Everyone stared at him in shock.

"Why are you all staring at me?" France asked self consciously.

"You agreed with America. You never want to agree with America or England, so if _they_ disagree, you usually don't have an opinion," Germany explained.

France gasped, realizing his mistake. Switzerland banged on the table, and Poland jumped.

"Don't , like, scare me like that!" he shouted.

"Are we going to make groups and talk about our mistakes yesterday, or just argue?" Switzerland demanded. However, this was the wrong thing to say.

"_Our _mistakes? What about your mistakes?" Sweden asked. "_You're_ the one who made horrible groups."

As Sweden and Switzerland got into an argument, France and England also started arguing (big surprise here).

"Why do you have to make fun of me constantly?" England wanted to know.

"Because it is funny to me," France replied. "You got your arm broken by a girl. Ha!"

"Yes, and it was oh so funny when _you_ relied on a girl in war," England snapped back.

"She had God on our side!" France protested.

"Sure. You just don't want to admit that you're so weak that you need girls in your army," England retorted. France leapt across the table and tackled him. However, England still had the upper hand in the fight, even _with_ a broken arm.

Spain and Netherlands started going at it again. Belarus started heading for her brother, but he noticed and moved even further away from her. However, he grabbed China and forced him into the seat next to his new one.

"What are you doing, aru?" China yelled at him.

"Become one with Mother Russia," Russia insisted.

"Liet, where are you?" Poland cried out. Everyone froze at this. Switzerland and Sweden both looked over, England still had his one hand around France's neck, Netherlands head was being pressed into the table by Spain, and China was out of his seat. Everyone turned and looked at Poland.

"What did you just say?" Switzerland asked.

"Liet's not here!" Poland insisted. Everyone looked around. Lithuania was gone.

"Where'd he go?" A distressed America asked. Russia seemed confused.

"How did he leave the meeting? I know he came here with me….." Russia said.

"Alright, go into the same groups as yesterday! Look for both of the Baltics!" Switzerland ordered. "Wait, Estonia is still here, right?"

"Yes, I-I'm here," Estonia replied shakily.

"Now wait one minute!" England burst out. "No way in hell am I going to be in the same group as her again!" he said, pointing to Belarus. Everyone else began complaining about their groups, and the world meeting became chaotic. Switzerland sighed. It was going to be a long day.

…..

…

I'm running as fast as I can. I just escaped the world meeting. I don't think anyone noticed. However, either Russia, Poland, or America will notice soon, so I have to get out of here quickly.

Latvia running away is all my fault. Estonia and Latvia have always respected me, but I knew they didn't like that I spent more time with Poland then I did with them. I don't know why, but I feel like this whole mess is my fault.

I'm going to keep searching until I find him. Nothing will stop me. I can't let anything happen to Latvia. Wherever he is, it's probably dangerous. I need to save him before he gets hurt.

I'm coming, Latvia. Wherever you are, I'm coming.


	10. Stress and Danger

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed. New Announcement! Pceluvmusicart has taken the lead with 4 reviews! Randomnessangel24 is in 2nd with 3 reviews, and in 3rd is x-Mikan-san-x with 2 reviews. All others have 1 review. Announcement #2! I have made a forum called The Random Fic Group. You can ask me any questions you have, or just talk about random things. It's going to be laid back and have about 2 rules. Anyone can join. Go on to check it out.

Thanks for reading!

Recommended Listening: Under Pressure by Queen/ David Bowie

….

**Switzerland**

I'm about to lose it. No one gets along. Hungary and Austria are refusing to be in the same group as Prussia, Netherlands is refusing to be in same group as Spain, Russia and England are refusing to be in the same group as Belarus, America doesn't want to be in the same group as England, China doesn't want to be in the same group as Russia, and Greece and Turkey refuse to be in a group together. If you couldn't tell, I'm under a little stress. However, everyone just keeps arguing.

The door opens. In comes Egypt, Cameroon, Cuba, Bulgaria, Monaco, Australia, Mexico, and Seychelles.

"Ah, the recruits have come," France says. Great. Just more people to argue with.

"Switzerland?" Liechtenstein asks. I turn to her.

"We have 42 countries, counting the new people. We can have six groups of seven," She suggests.

I nod. "Good job," I tell her. She blushes. I take out my gun and fire at the ceiling. Poland screams, and everyone else finally shuts up.

"Are we going to make groups, or not?" I ask them all.

"I don't know, the last time you made groups they turned out pretty bad," Sweden remarks. All of the Asian were huddled together. They all nodded, then China came up to me.

"We've agreed to have the same group again if that is easier, aru," he tells me.

I raise an eyebrow. "Are you sure?" I ask.

He nods. "We got everything worked out, aru."

"That's good. Wait here until we assign everyone continents," I tell him. They do that. I look over. They do seem to be getting along pretty well. I guess even though they were fighting, they came to a resolution.

I'm distracted by Denmark, America, and Prussia. "We demand to be in the same group!" They all shout.

"Why?" I ask.

"We are the Awesome Trio!" they yell. England, Iceland, and Germany all roll their eyes.

"Wait, if they get to be in a group together, I want to be in that group, too," France argues.

"Spain, you come, too!" Prussia shouts.

"Wait, Romano needs to be in the same group as me, then," Spain says. Romano glares at him.

"Shut up, you bastard," he says to Spain. I count them. They need one more person to make their group. I look for someone else who would probably slow a group down.

"Poland! You're in the same group as them," I tell him.

"Like, why?" he questions.

"You just are," I say. Poland sighs and heads over. I look for people I would want to have in my group.

"Liechtenstein, you're with me," I tell her. She nods and smiles. I look around.

"England, Monaco, Ukraine, Cuba, and Egypt, you're also with me," I tell them. I look around at the remaining half of the countries. This was going to take awhile.

….

**Lithuania**

I sit on my bed at Russia's house. I know some may think it's foolish to come here, but why would anyone think to look here? Everyone knows I'm scared to death of Russia. I'll just investigate here awhile, than leave. I look around at Latvia's area.

It takes me awhile, but I realize that something is missing. Something that Latvia must have taken with him.

I take out my cell phone just as I hear the front door open.

…..

**Latvia**

It's too hot here.

It's a good thing I only have to stay here a little while longer. Sealand told me that there was a world meeting today. He would fill me in afterwards.

I stop walking when the bushes rustle. I turn around slowly.

And then I'm running for my life.

…

Liechtenstein

Brother seems really stressed. He had to work out all of the groups by himself. The new groups are:

Asia Group: China, Japan, Thailand, Vietnam, Hong Kong, South Korea, and Taiwan. They are in charge of searching North America.

"Awesome" Group: Denmark, Poland, America, Prussia, France, Spain, and Romano. They are in charge of searching South America. Let's hope South America will still be standing after today.

Nortic Group: Norway, Belarus, Iceland, Finland, Sealand, Seychelles, and Sweden. They are looking in Antarctica.

Russia's Group: Russia, Netherlands, Turkey, Estonia, Belgium, Bulgaria, and Cameroon. They are looking in Europe, but first Russia wanted to stop at his house first for some reason.

Germany's Group: Germany, Italy, Mexico, Greece, Austria, Hungary, and Australia. They are looking in Asia.

Switzerland's Group: Switzerland, me, Monaco, Cuba, Egypt, Ukraine, and England. We are going to Africa, because Switzerland has a gun to hold off predators.

I wonder if we'll find Latvia. I hope so; Sealand seemed pretty upset. However, I think he's hiding something. I'm not sure though.

I wonder if we'll find Lithuania. He's gone as well. I think he went to look for Latvia by his self. The groups hadn't really gotten anything done. I could see him trying to look for Latvia by his self. I'm worried for him as well though.

It's not just Switzerland. All the countries are under stress.


	11. Mistakes

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews! In first is still Pceluvmusicart with 4; second is tied between randomnessangel24 and x-Mikan-san-x each with 3; and in third is pi-or-pie with 2 reviews. Thanks again! They make my day.

Anouncement: Forum is still open to anyone. You have to go to the top of my page and click on forums, though.

…

**Latvia**

I'm still running.

The jungle cat behind me won't give up, though.

Finally, someone comes to help me. I turn around. The man is wrestling the cat and is hitting it. However, I realize I recognize the person attacking the cat.

Time to run some more.

Footsteps grow closer and closer. I turn and run away from them.

"Cuba!" I hear someone yell. I hear a gunshot next.

Uh-oh. I only know one person who would have a gun on him.

With my thoughts all confused, I can only think of one thing and wonder. Why hadn't Sealand called?

…..

**Lithuania**

I jumped out the window. It's a good thing I did, too, knowing who is in there.

Russia.

I can't even begin to imagine what would have happened if I had stayed in the room.

Estonia's voice interrupted my thoughts. "Hmm, the window's open." I hear it close. Thank God he didn't find that suspicious, or I would be done for.

I get out of the bushes, and on my way.

…

**Switzerland**

I shoot the cat dead. Cuba is panting.

"What happened?" I ask him.

"A kid was running from this. The thing saw me and went after me instead of him. He disappeared. I don't know where he went," Cuba responded.

"A kid?" England said. "What did he look like?"

"He was short, and had blonde hair. He didn't seem to like it here, and he seemed kind of scared," Cuba said. "Why?"

England looked at me. "Cuba," I said. "You may have just seen Latvia."

"Which way did he go?" Monaco asked. Cuba scratched his head.

"I didn't see," he admitted.

"Maybe he went back the way he came if he heard us or saw Cuba," Ukraine suggested. We all start to head into the jungle.

"Oh, wait. I need to call the other groups," I told them.

"We'll search and you talk to the groups at the same time," Egypt said.

I start to call a group.

"Hello?" France asks. In the background, there is a lot of noise.

"France, we think we just saw Latvia," I said.

"Hey France! What are ya doing?" America asked.

"Switzerland thinks they just saw Latvia in Africa," France told him.

"OH YEAH! I called it!" He shouts. "I knew he was in Africa!"

Prussia starts laughing.

"AWESOME TRIO!" Denmark shouts at the top of his lungs.

"YAHOOOO!" America yells.

"Like, what is going on here?" Poland asked.

"You bastard!" Romano shouts.

"Romano!" Spain exclaims. "Stop!"

"Uh, Switzerland, I've got to go," France says as he hangs up.

"Are you sure it was a wise thing having those idiots team up together?" Cuba asks.

"It was either that or let them cause all groups to fail," I sigh.

"Let's go," Liechtenstein suggests. We headed deeper into the jungle on our search as I called the next group.

….

**Sealand**

I sneak away from my group to send Latvia a text message. I texted him that he needed to get out of Africa as soon as possible, and about Lithuania. When I got back, my group was in chaos.

"Where were you?" Iceland asked.

"Me? Oh, I went to go to the bathroom," I replied. Iceland gave me a skeptical look.

"Don't walk away from us again," Sweden said. "You could easily get lost by yourself in Antarctica."

I nodded, but in my mind I could have kicked myself. I had almost given away the fact that I knew where Latvia was. I can't make any mistakes. And neither can Latvia if he wants to stay away from Russia's clutches.


	12. Complete and Utter Chaos

**A/N: **Sorry, I need to have a long author's note to give credit to all my lovely reviewers. Review Standings:

Pceluvmusicart: 4 (1st)

MoonlightNinja55: 1

Zipplo: 1

Randomnessangel24: 3 (2nd)

Cross-over-lover232: 2 (3rd)

Kaitou Kasai Girl: 1

x-Mikan-san-x: 3 (2nd)

Cifer10: 1

Pi-or-pie: 3 (2nd)

It's turned into a three way tie for second! Hmm, Pce hasn't reviewed for awhile… she's going to find herself knocked out of first….. Thanks all for your reviews! I can't thank you enough. For this chapter, yes, I know the date is inaccurate, I did that on purpose. Come on, only 2 days…. Besides, no one would want to wait that long for the next chapter. Forum is still open. Like I said, anyone can come in. You can talk to me and other reviewers or other people on it.

This is a random side note: Please wish me luck! I have play-off basketball game tonight! If we win, we're going to the Championships!

….

**Austria**

I'm glad that our group was changed. I don't know if I could take anymore from Prussia. Even though I still have an idiot (Italy) in my group, I can live with that.

"Germany…" Italy whimpered.

Germany sighed. "What, Italy?"

"Could we stop and get some pasta or other food?"

"Italy, you know we have to look for Lithuania and Latvia."

"But today's special."

"What's so special about it?" I ask.

Italy looks at me. "It's March 17th," he says happily.

"I'm sorry, but what's so important about March 17th besides the fact that it is St. Patrick's Day in the U.S.?" Mexico asked.

"It's my birthday!" Italy exclaimed. "And Romano's, too."

Germany sighed. "Well, I guess we could stop somewhere for a little bit…"

"Are you crazy? You're going to give in just like that?" I interrupt.

"It _is_ his birthday, though." Germany said.

"If it was Greece's birthday, would you stop then?" I demand.

"No. My birthday is March 25th, not the 17th," Greece yawns.

"That's not the point!" I yell. "We are looking for two people! We can't just stop searching because it's somebody's birthday!"

"England and I stopped fighting on Christmas, once," Germany tells me.

We keep fighting on and on.

…..

**France**

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

My group has gone completely crazy.

As they disturb the public peace, my cell phone rings.

"Hello?" I ask.

"France, we think we just saw Latvia," Switzerland says.

"Hey France! What are ya doing?" America asks. I cover the phone.

"Switzerland thinks they just saw Latvia in Africa," I inform him.

America goes crazy. "OH YEAH! I called it!" he screams. "I knew he was in Africa!"

Prussia laughs his head off.

Denmark then feels the need to shout something as well. "AWESOME TRIO!"

"YAHOOOO!" America yells some more.

"Like, what is going on here?" Poland asks. He seems kind of out of it since Lithuania disappeared.

A random guy on the street runs into Romano and knocks him over. "You bastard!" Romano shouts at him.

"Romano!" Spain calls. "Stop!"

"Uh, Switzerland, I've got to go," I say hastily, hanging up.

"Hey look everyone!" Denmark announces. "A grocery store!" The "Awesome" Trio walks in. Spain, Romano, and Poland enter as well. I have no choice but to follow them.

As soon as I walk in, it's chaos. The store is very crowded, and I have no idea where everyone went.

"Yeah, look at this!" Someone shouts. I go towards the voice. It's Prussia, holding a box of Trix. "This cereal is awesome!"

America laughs his famous laugh. (Seriously, everyone remembers his laugh!).

The three of them run off, and I'm left in the aisle by myself. Well, there are a few other random people here as well.

I find Romano and Spain by tomatoes.

"Happy Birthday, Romano!" Spain says cheerfully. Romano blushes.

"Shut up! I told you not to say that in public!" He turns towards me. "AAAH! IT'S FRANCE!" he says as he ducks behind Spain.

"Could you two leave the store?" I ask them.

Spain laughs. "Why? We just got here!" I sigh.

I decide to go find Poland instead.

…

**Poland**

I, like, still can't believe Liet would run off without telling me.

I wander the store, but I'm not really looking for anything like Spain and Romano.

Three people speed past me. I'm, like, pretty sure I know who they are.

"Poland!" I turn around. France is gasping behind me. "Could you help me..?"

"Like, do what?"

"Get them," he says.

We go and follow the three into another section. Spain and Romano are there as well.

…

**Romano**

All these idiots have gone into the same section.

"Hey, Prussia! Come on, hang out with me and France!" Spain calls. France joins him.

"No! We are the awesome ones, not you!" Denmark argues. France grabs Prussia's arm. America does the same. They both start pulling on Prussia, while he looks confused in the middle.

"Hey! There's enough of the awesome me to go around!" he says to them. Spain and Denmark are looking anxiously between France and America to see who is winning.

I stand next to Poland. What the hell are these jackasses doing?

"We're gonna get, like, thrown out!" Poland yells. Everyone ignores him. They are still fighting over Prussia.

"AAh!" Prussia yells.

…..

**Latvia**

I sit on the airplane and fidget.

That was a really close call. I could have been caught if that cat hadn't distracted Cuba.

Wait! What if someone recognizes me here?

I look around, but these are all a bunch of random people.

Okay. I'm safe for now.

…

Sorry, it ends there. I'll update soon, I promise.


	13. Not Seen

A/N: It's the next chapter! Okay, usual stuff…. In 1st is… a tie! Pi-or-pie and Pceluvmusicart are tied for first place! 2nd is still a tie between randomnessangel24 and x-Mikan-san-x. 3rd is also a tie between cross-over-lover232 and Zipplo. Thanks, everyone!

Forum: I am now putting a topic thingy in my forum for Runaway. It's for questions about it, talking to other reviewers, and other stuff.

Polls: I put a poll up for Runaway as well…. Please vote on it. I want to base the next chapter on a fan request.

Thanks once again!

….

**Lithuania**

I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I have no idea where to look. I was going to do something important back at Russia's house, but I forget what. Whatever it was, I hope it wasn't that important.

I look around me at the crowded area. Everyone around me is bustling, trying to get into the right section or waiting for someone. I have no idea why I chose to go to an airport in the country of Latvia. That is just where I ended up. I look up. A flight from Africa is arriving right now.

I look around. Everyone ignores me. They keep walking. I turn around and look at the exit. Maybe I should go…

….**Latvia**

I get off of the plane. I'm back in my home country. I'm really glad to be here. Africa was a bad idea. I shouldn't have gone there. I walk into the bustling terminal.

I look around, and suddenly I see someone who looks familiar. Could it be….?

He turns around. Thankfully, he's not looking at me, but still. What was Lithuania doing here?

I try to blend in with the crowd. If Lithuania is here, others have to be, too. I turn on my phone to ask Peter why he hasn't been telling me anything lately.

Once it's on, I get a new text message. It was sent yesterday.

_Raivis,_

_ We made new search groups. You need to fly over to Latvia and fast. One group is in Africa. By the way, Lithuania disappeared. No one knows where he went._

_ Peter_

So Lithuania was by himself? Why did he run away, like I did? Maybe I should follow him…. No. It's too risky. I have to find a better hiding place.

I quickly text Peter back. I hope his phone is on silent.

….

**Canada**

My head hurts a lot. But still, this is an emergency situation. I need to help find another country. Maybe if I find him, everyone else will finally notice me.

I walk into the world meeting. This is the third in 3 days, so it has to be important. No one says anything, or even acknowledges the fact that I have entered. I sigh.

"Wait a second," America is saying to Switzerland. "How come you've been running these meetings? Why don't you just go back to being neutral like you usually are!"

"Maybe I'm running these because your meetings are awful? Everything becomes crazy, and Germany usually has to yell," he argues back. Germany slams his fist on the table.

"We don't have time for this! We need to find both of them!" he shouts.

"Says the group leader who let the group go out to eat," Switzerland grumbles.

"Why don't we just stay in the same groups as last time? Most of those groups seemed to work," France commented.

"Hey, France said something that actually made sense!" England exclaimed.

"I'm actually surprised South America was still standing with the search group that was assigned to them, aru," China said. Japan nodded in agreement.

"Alright, why don't we just get new assignments, then? Same groups, different places to search," Switzerland told everyone. All the countries present nodded, and Switzerland started telling everyone where to go. I wondered what search group to go into, since no one told me where to go. I decided to just join one, and the search was on again.


	14. A Chase and Some Craziness

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait! Well, actually FF should be apologizing, since they would not let me edit or add to Runaway until today. I got so desperate I even prayed... Hallelujah praise the Lord! So anyway, here is the chapter you've all been waiting for! I hope you like. Please review. Thanks :D

~Socky

…..

**Latvia**

I'm kind of embarrassed on how I look, but if it keeps Lithuania from finding me, it'll be worth it.

I look at what I'm wearing. Wig in pigtails, a pink dress, and stockings with black shoes. If this doesn't work, I don't know what will. I look around me.

Lithuania is across the square from me. Either he sees through my disguise, or he just randomly keeps ending up in the same place as me.

"Bonjour, mon cher," a voice says behind me. I turn and face the speaker. I nearly jump a foot, but stop at the last second. The speaker is France.

"How is this lovely lady today? Are you enjoying this fine weather?" he flirts. I blush like mad because of the awkward situation, but France sees this as a sign to keep going. He grabs my hand.

"Leave her alone," another voice says. I turn around. It's Lithuania.

"Lithuania?" France bursts out. Lithuania is surprised. He apparently didn't realize it was France. He runs away, but France is too shocked to move. I quickly slip away and start running again, trying to forget what just happened.

…

**Lithuania**

I messed up big time. I saw a man flirting with a small girl and tried to stop him. It's too bad I didn't realize it was France. Luckily, he seemed shocked to see me. I ran away. I hope that girl did, too.

I run into an alley and catch my breath. I was just about to get out of it when several pairs of footsteps tell me to stay hidden. Sure enough, I recognize all seven faces. America, Denmark, Prussia, Spain, Romano, France, and Poland are there.

"You're sure it was, like, Liet?" Poland asks. He seems upset.

"Positive," France gasps.

"Well, I don't see him anymore, so…." America starts.

"Let's go have some fun!" Denmark shouts. He, Prussia, and America all run away laughing.

"Hey, wait for us, you bastards!" Romano screams back at them. He and Spain run after the three, but France and Poland stay back.

"Maybe Liet has a look-a-like," Poland said gloomily.

"If it was a random person who looked like Lithuania, why would he run?" France demanded. "That had to be him."

"Really? Like, awesome! We need to find Liet!" Poland said happily.

"That's not all," France told him. "That girl I was talking to, did you see her face? She looked familiar, especially heigh-wise."

"Like, what do you mean?" Poland asked.

"That girl looked like Latvia. He could have been dressed as a girl as disguise," France said.

"Like, are you sure? Because if it's not, Switzerland would, like, get mad," Poland replied. "What should we, like, do?"

"First we have to catch up to the Idiot Trio," France grumbled. They both walk away.

I think about what I just heard. Could that have been Latvia? I didn't see her face. But France was right, that person was the right height to be Latvia. It's too bad I was busy running myself, otherwise I could have their face. I get out from my hiding place and go in the opposite direction that the group did.

It's a good thing that group came here. Or maybe not. If that group hadn't come here, they would have ignored the girl. And my location would still be unknown. However, that group certainly didn't feel like searching for anyone.

….

**France**

Poland and I start searching the streets for the rest of our group when he stops me.

"They're, like, in that restaurant playing some, like, game," Poland said pointing.

"Hey, where were you guys?" America calls as we walk in.

"We were trying to find Lithuania, when you idiots ran off," I grumble.

"Like, what game is that?" Poland asked, pointing to the card game the five had set up. The cover read "Apples to Apples." (Sorry for those not familiar with the game!)

"What exactly is the point of this?" I demand.

"Well, there are two types of cards. There's red cards and green cards. The green cards show what category it is. Romano just picked 'Useless.' All the other four players look through their red cards and find something that is useless," America explained. He, Prussia, Denmark, and Spain gave Romano cards.

"What? Is this some kind of joke, you bastards! What ass put 'Italy' as something useless?" Romano yelled.

"That was my card!" America said happily. "Did I win the green card?" He turned back towards me and Poland. "You see, the idea of the game is to get the most green cards."

"No, you didn't win, bastard! Now, what jackass put 'Pasta'?" Romano demanded.

"That was my card, Roma! I thought you might find that funny," Spain said cheerfully.

"Bastard! You lose! Who put 'Tomatoes'?" Romano demanded.

"YES! ME!" Denmark screamed.

"Whoever put 'Spain' wins," Romano announced.

"YES! LOOK WHO'S AWESOME NOW!" Prussia shouted at the top of his lungs, while Spain frowned.

"AWESOME TRIO, LET'S GO!" Denmark yelled to Prussia and America. They ran out the door to cause even more mayhem.

"What is with these guys?" I ask Spain. He shrugs.

"I'm pretty sure they even have an International Day of Awesomness," he told me. "It might have passed already." We all walk outside, where predictably, The 'Awesome' Trio is causing trouble.

"They should be the Idiot Trio, not the Awesome Trio," I mutter. "Hey America!" I shout to the blonde.

He stops going crazy to look at me. "What?" he yells over the noise.

"Do you really have an International Day of Awesomeness?" I ask with a sigh.

"Hell yeah! It was on March 10th. Didn't you know that?" he told me. I just shake my head. He runs to go with his buddies.

"I'm totally awesome, right?" Prussia asks a harried woman. She tries to escape, but they won't let her.

"Come on! We're so awesome, you've gotta admit that!" Denmark yells to her.

"Yeah, sure, you're awesome, now can I get through, please?" the woman asks, exasperated.

"Yeah!" America cheers as he high-fives Prussia and Denmark. They run off to another street. Romano, Spain, and Poland chase after them. I can only sigh.

…..

**Switzerland**

We're still looking around Africa when my cell phone rings. It's France.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"My group has gone crazy!" France complains. Before he can continue, I interrupt him.

"You're the one that chose it," I remind him. "And if you just called to complain about you're group, then good-bye."

"Wait!" he yells. I sigh.

"We spotted Lithuania today!" he exclaims.

"What? Did you catch him?" I ask anxiously.

"No." he admits. It figures. That group can never do anything right.

"You definitely saw him though, right?" I question.

"Yep. He ran away, though, and we lost track of him," France tells me.

"Alright. Good work, I guess," I tell him. "Bye."

"What? No don't – " I hang up the phone.

"Alright. We basically know where Lithuania is. Now we just need to find Latvia," I tell my group. We walk on.


	15. Kidnapped!

**A/N: **Okay, so here's the next chapter. I tried to get it up as fast as possible, since I haven't done any writing in awhile. I hope it is as good as the others. Thanks for your reviews, all. I wouldn't have kept it going this long without you. :)

….

**Latvia**

I'm back into regular clothes again. I can't believe I tried cross dressing. It was very embarrassing. Especially when France tried to hit on me. There was just one thing that was bothering me. What had happened to Lithuania?

Had he escaped? Or been caught? I couldn't even imagine what would happen to him if he had been caught. Russia would do something horrible. And it would be all my fault.

I still didn't know why he had run away as well. What was the point of it? I walked down the street in my home country and wondered why. However, I should have been paying more attention to what was going on. I had known that several countries were here as well.

"Hey! Look, it's him!" An enthusiastic voice yelled. I recognized that voice from somewhere. I looked up to see America yards away, pointing to me.

The chase began. I weaved through the crowd again and again, trying to lose the parade following me.

I couldn't lose them.

We stayed the same distance apart, but they always kept me in sight. Someone had to tire out eventually, but I had more of a chance of being caught then escaping.

I thought of Russia, and the thought made me run even faster, as if the devil himself was chasing me. I concentrated on running instead of around me, and I didn't look back to see if my pursuers were still chasing me.

I missed the heavy black object, and it hit me right in the head.

I drop like a ton of bricks and black out.

…

**America**

"What? Where'd he go?" I ask in disbelief. Latvia had completely disappeared.

France gasps for breath. "I don't see him up ahead. He must have gone into one of these alleys."

"Well, should we look for him?" I ask, looking at all of the side streets.

"NO! I'm tired of running," Denmark complains.

"Me, too," Spain says.

"You guys are out of shape," Romano tells them all.

"I'm not! Come on, Romano, let's keep going!" I exclaim. We start to search the side streets in pursuit of the little country.

…

**France**

"Those two are crazy," I say, referring to Romano and America still being able to run after the chase we just did.

"Romano always has been good at running….. when he wants to," Spain tells him.

"Hey, where'd the last member of the awesomeness go?" Denmark questioned. Prussia wasn't there.

"He probably didn't feel like running and will show up soon," Spain tells him.

"I, like, hate running so much!" Poland whined. "We should stop, like, doing it."

"Hey, aren't you going to call Switzerland?" Spain asks me. "You did when we saw Lithuania."

"Yeah, I'll do that now," I say.

"Hello?" Switzerland asks.

"Switzerland, we just saw Latvia," I gasp, still out of breath.

"You WHAT?" he yells.

"We chased him for awhile, but then he disappeared," I tell him.

…

**Liechtenstein **

Switzerland's phone rings again. I'm glad to rest for the conversation. It's really hot in here.

"Hello?" he asks to the person on the other side. They respond, and Switzerland's face is very surprised.

"You WHAT?" he yells, making all of us jump. The person on the other line responded again.

"I can't believe you lost a person again," Switzerland says.

"That's not my fault!" The person on the other line shouts.

"I don't care. You lost Lithuania, and now you lost Latvia," Switzerland says back. I assume they reply.

"After you're done doing a final search, come back. We're having another meeting," Switzerland tells them. He hangs up.

"We're leaving," he tells us. I don't know whether to be glad that we're leaving or nervous about how mad Switzerland seems.

…

**Latvia**

I wake up in pitch blackness. _What happened?_ I think. Right. I got hit in the head with something.

Did the people chasing me do it? I try to move and then realize something. I'm tied to a chair. I can't move my arms, and I can only move my feet a little bit.

Did they already give me back to Russia? Am I waiting to be tortured?

No one comes to do anything, and I'm getting a headache. I feel like I'm about to lose consciousness again when I hear something open. Probably the door. The lights turn on, and I see the doorway and the person standing there.

The person grins at me and laughs. I know this person from somewhere.

It's not Russia.

It's …

I black out again.

…..

Yes, I seriously love doing that to you. :)


	16. Another Capture

**A/N:** Next chapter! Okay, many narrations by different people, and you finally get the cliffhanger revealed. So, here it is! I hope you like, and thanks for reviewing.

…..

**Germany**

I have a feeling this is going to be a long meeting. Switzerland seems very angry at my brother and his group, except he still hasn't told us why. Italy is playing with a cat in the corner, and Romano is glaring at me.

"Alright, France, why don't you tell everyone why I've called this meeting," Switzerland said, his voice icy.

"What? Why me?" he asked.

"It was your group," Switzerland snapped.

"No! I was never group leader!" France exclaimed.

"We saw both Latvia and Lithuania, but both of them got away," my brother said with a grin.

"What? How could you let that happen?" Russia yelled.

"Don't talk to me, I hate you," Prussia said back.

"So do a lot of people," England muttered.

Russia started to glow purple and make a noise. "Kol kol kol kol kol kol kol."

"I don't hate my brother," Belarus said happily. Russia stopped making the noise and looked very frightened.

"No really? I never would have guessed," England said grumpily.

Belarus glared at him. "Do you want me to snap your other arm?" she said threateningly.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Everyone became quiet.

"We called this meeting to relook for the two Baltics, not to fight about what has happened so far in this search. Now, we need to send people to certain parts of the world again, and we need to have groups that actually search. Who would like to lead groups?"

Switzerland, China, Russia, Japan, and I all raised our hands.

"We need one more," France said.

"Okay, England, you're in charge of one," I say.

"Where's Estonia?" Finland asked.

"Oh, I sent him out to do something. He'll be back soon," Russia said. At this, Prussia got out of his seat.

"Where are you going, aru?" China asked.

"I'm leaving. I'm too awesome to be searching for a country like this," he said. No one stopped him as he walked out of the door.

"So," I continued. "Should we make new search groups?"

…..

**Estonia**

I hurry back to the meeting, wanting to bring the results to Russia. What I just found out was very important, and we could probably track down Latvia because of it.

Out of nowhere, an object hits me in the head.

I black out.

…..

**Latvia**

Instead of being tied to a chair, I'm chained now. My captor is gone, and the lights are out again. The handkerchief is still around my mouth.

Why did he do this? He didn't have a grudge against me or anything like that. Did he have one against Russia, maybe? I couldn't remember, and my headache wasn't doing any good.

The lights turn on.

My captor walks in dragging a person. It takes me a second to realize who it is.

Estonia is unconscious with a large bump on his head. I watch as he is chained next to me.

"Recognize your friend?" my captor says tauntingly. I stare at him, a thousand questions running through my head.

He laughs again, and shuts us in darkness.

Estonia moans. I wish I could say something to him.

I think back to the person who did this to both of us, and once again wonder why he did it.

I still don't come up with a good reason.

….

**Lithuania**

I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling about being alone. I feel like something bad happened to Latvia and Estonia. I don't know why I feel that way, I just do.

I wander in the streets of the country, and getting lost. I wouldn't care if anyone found me now. I just want to rest.

What was it that I discovered back in Russia's house? I completely forgot what it was. All I knew was that it would help find Latvia. Why did Russia and others have to come in at that moment?

I keep walking, when I recognize someone. It's Prussia, but instead of being with one of his trios, he's by himself. I'm pretty sure he's muttering to himself as well.

I've eavesdropped before, but I still don't do it that often. I got as close to Prussia as I dared. I don't know why, but he seemed very suspicious to me.

"So I have captured two of them…..now I just need to find Lithuania," he muttered. I stop following him for a second, realizing what he just said. Captured two of them? Was he holding Latvia and Estonia hostage?

Prussia laughs, and I move closer to hear him. "The way the little one looked at me, it was so funny," he says. I want to faint, but I don't.

"Kesesese, Estonia will be unconscious for a while," he also muttered. I stopped and let him walk away. I had already heard enough.

He had kidnapped Estonia and Latvia! I had to find them. The only problem is the way I would have to find them. That was the part that screamed danger. The most risky thing to do besides actually rescuing them.

I would have to trail Prussia.

…

Will Lithuania be successful or just get himself captured? Find out next chapter!


	17. A Break In

**A/N:** We're getting really far! Here is the latest chapter. Pi or pie is still winning with reviews, but Zipplo is a close 2nd. So, anyway, here's the chapter, and I will probably next update on Sunday, so look for it then! Only a few chapters to the end!

…

**Prussia**

I am so awesome.

Not only did I succeed in capturing Latvia and Estonia, I could now finally get revenge on Russia. The only thing I had to do was type up my awesome ransom letter and capture Lithuania.

Life was great.

I look down at the cell phone in my hands. I find it very unawesome that we could have tracked down the little brat from the start but didn't. And who would have guessed that Sealand was a part of the plot? Knowing things is great. I laugh.

I'm back at West's house now. West is so stupid! He doesn't even realize that I have two people captive in his own house.

Alright. Time to type that awesome letter.

….

**Lithuania**

It's not very smart of Prussia to put two people he captured in his own house.

After carefully trailing him, he led me back here. Maybe they aren't here, though, and he just led me here because he wasn't going to check on them anytime soon. I don't know. All I know is that I had to look and see if they were here.

I don't really break into places a lot. The only other time I broke in was a few meager days ago, and wasn't exactly breaking in since I knew where the spare key of Russia's house was. However, breaking in here, I had to make sure I didn't get caught. I still don't know why, but Prussia seems to have it out on the Baltics.

Maybe I ought to find out why first.

I try the doorknob, and it's open. He either doesn't think anyone would break in while he was there, or just didn't feel like locking it. I'm guessing the later.

I creep down the hallway, and I hear laughter coming from down the hall. I'm guessing that's Prussia, and despite the fact that it shouts danger, I go to the door and look in.

Prussia is sitting at his computer, typing something. I'd like to get closer, to read it, but I'm no Canada, and I would be seen and caught in the act.

"Yes! My awesome ransom letter is so awesome!" Prussia says to himself. Ransom? This was ransom? For who?

As if to answer me, Prussia says, "Ha! I will finally have revenge on Russia!" So that's why he's doing this. I duck out of the doorway. Time to find my fellow Baltics.

The house has a lot of rooms, and I would have gotten lost if Prussia hadn't been laughing every minute or so. After looking in every room, I had confirmed it: Latvia and Estonia weren't here. I headed back in the direction of the room where Prussia had sat, but….

He was gone.

I turned around quickly, but no one was there. He could be anywhere, and come and find me….

I run down the hallway and out of the door, hoping he didn't hear or see me.

…

**Estonia**

I wake up with a huge headache. I don't know what hit me, but it knocked me out. I look around. Where was I? This place didn't look familiar.

But the person sitting next to me did.

"LATVIA! Where have you been?" I shout in relief. I had found him.

"Shh, be quiet," he tells me.

I look around blindly. "Where are we?"

"I have no idea, but we're trapped here," he told me solemnly. Suddenly, I realize the chains on my hands and feet, and on Latvia's, too.

"Who did this?" I ask. Latvia opens his mouth to answer, but the lights turn on, and a person walks in.

"That would be me!" Prussia exclaims. "Yes, that was the most awesome entrance!"

I turn and look at him. "Why?"

"Why? Because I hate Russia, that's why," he says to us.

"If you hate Russia, why not do this to him?" Latvia squeaks.

"Oh, I would never get away with that, so I just kidnapped you two instead. It was much easier, too. Now I just need to locate Lithuania," he says happily. "I'll be seeing you later."

"You can't kidnap us, we're fellow countries!" I shout after him. He just laughs and leaves us in complete darkness again. We sit in silence, wondering how we can get out of this. I don't know myself.

"Latvia, why'd you leave in the first place? Or have you been here the whole time?" I finally ask.

"No, I ran away originally," he answers quietly.

"Why?" I ask.

"I was tired of Russia always pushing me around. He's always picking on us. Sealand helped me out. I told him about the things Russia does to us, and he suggested running away. I thought it was a great idea, but now I'm not so sure," he tells me. One detail stands out, though.

"Wait a second…. Sealand knew where you were?" I question. Latvia nods.

"We talked on the phone, and sometimes he sent me a text message. He was tipping me off on where you guys were searching at the time, so I could avoid you. He was helping me off, and then today I made a mistake, and then I was hit in the head today. That was this morning, and now it's dusk," he told me.

"Dusk? How do you know its dusk?" I ask. Latvia points over to the wall, chains rattling, where there is one window that shows grass and up to about people's ankles.

I begin to ask another question when the window starts to open.

…

**Lithuania**

I was just leaving Prussia and Germany's house when I heard it.

"LATVIA!"

I spun around. That was Estonia, no doubt about it. He was the only person I knew that shouted Latvia's name like that. And obviously, that meant Latvia was here, too.

I look around. His voice seemed to come from the ground…..

I notice the window level with the ground. That must be why I couldn't have found them. Maybe it could only be reached from the outside. I look into, but my theory is wrong.

I see Estonia and Latvia, each with a bruise on their head, with changed hands and feet. Prussia is laughing and on the steps of the room. So that's where he went.

I watch as Prussia leaves my friends there. I make a decision. I wait a few minutes, to make sure the coast is clear, and then I open the window and jump down into the room.

"Lithuania!" Latvia says.

"What are you doing here?" Estonia asks.

"I'm going to get you guys out of here," I tell them.

…

**Prussia**

I don't know why, but I have a feeling I should go see the two Baltics again. I have no idea why, but if awesome me feels like it, I probably should.

Time to see what's bothering me.

…

**Latvia**

Lithuania is saving us.

He didn't spend any time asking me questions, and he's already helping me get out of these chains. He gets all four of them off, and then helps me up. I climb through the window and breathe in fresh air.

"Lithuania, look out!" I hear Estonia shout. I look down, and Lithuania is unconscious. Prussia had sneaked in.

"Get back here, you brat!" He shouts at me. I do what I had been doing a lot lately. Running.


	18. Beat the Clock

**A/N:** Okay, next chappie! PiWrite is winning in reviews still. Warning: One of the final chapters. After this, there is 3 more chapters until the end. I know, it went really fast. However, I have a crack fic coming after this is done, and if you have a fic suggestion that you want me to write, please P.M. me! Okay, here it goes!

….

**Russia**

I walk around my house, wondering what happened to all my servants. Latvia was a big surprise itself, not to mention the fact that the other two managed to slip between my fingers. They'd all be punished once I found them. A very harsh punishment, yes…..

I stop when I see the neatly typed paper sitting in my front hallway. What is that doing there? Maybe it's a note Estonia wrote when he ran away.

However, one look at it says otherwise.

_Dear Russia,_

_ I have kidnapped the trio known as the Baltics. If you would ever like to see them again, please leave one million dollars at the address I give you. I will send another note in with that address. Failure to do this by March 21__st__, 6:00 p.m. will result in no one ever seeing the Baltics again._

_Good day._

_A Person_

…

**Switzerland**

This better be good.

Yesterday was a disaster. A group let both Latvia _and _Lithuania slip through our grasp, and now Estonia is gone, too. We all decided that today would be a day of resting. So why did Russia call a meeting?

Liechtenstein follows me, her ribbon flopping in the wind. She has a notebook in her hands.

"Brother?" she acts tentatively.

"Yes?" I question.

"Well, I have a suspicion about the Baltics going missing, or at least about Latvia's whereabouts, but I don't know if it's true or not," she tells me.

"What is it? Whatever it is, it can't hurt, right?" I respond.

"Well, that's the problem. It's kind of….. accusing someone," she falters.

I merely raise my eyebrows. And she tells me it.

…..

**Latvia**

I'm out of breath, and have the worst cramps I've ever had in my life. I should go out for track. With this, I could be really good at it, too.

Although it was long and painful to outrun him, eventually Prussia gave up. However, his last words echo in my head.

_ "If you tell anyone where they're hidden, you're dead, and they are too, you little shrimp!"_

Could he really kill them? I was worried about both of them now. All I had meant to do was run away and escape Russia for awhile. But that's ended up with my friends in danger. As far as I know, something could have happened to Sealand as well. And I would be lonely.

Estonia, kind and caring. Lithuania, who risked himself to free me. Sealand, who did everything for me and helped planned my escape. All gone. I can't reach them anymore. And I have to find something to do about it.

The other countries' faces fill my head. But how could I tell them? Prussia would be there with them. Not to mention Russia. The thought of his punishments scare me to death.

Sealand, Estonia, and Lithuania come back to my mind. Their lives are at risk because of me. I have to save them.

But _how_?

Everything resulted in me going back to the other countries. I can't do that though. Then Russia will….

But Estonia and Lithuania! How could I leave them down there, yet how can I go back and save them with Prussia on the move?

There was too much at risk. I had to come up with a plan, and a good one. Time is running out….

…..

**England**

"I thought we were getting a day off! Why was this meeting called?" I demand.

Russia stands up. "It was called because of this," he said, holding a piece of paper. He walks over to Switzerland. "Read it. Out loud."

"Dear Russia," Switzerland begins. He frowns as he reads the words on the paper. "I have kidnapped the trio known as the Baltics. If you would ever like to see them again, please leave one million dollars at the address I give you. I will send another note in with that address. Failure to do this by March 21st, 6:00 p.m. will result in no one ever seeing the Baltics again. Good day, from a person."

Many countries gasped, and Liechtenstein shrieked. Sealand looked like he was going to cry. Seeing this made Switzerland look at him more closely.

"Liechtenstein was telling me something about you," he says quietly to Sealand, but everyone is listening. "She said that she saw you on the first day of searching, sneak away, then come back. She said she also heard you went missing a few minutes in Antarctica, but came back and said something about going to the bathroom. This seems quite suspicious to me, and the fact that you are Latvia's best friend adds to that. Would you like to say something for yourself?"

Sealand is shocked. Everyone sees the look on his face. Realizing he is caught makes him start to tear.

"I helped him run away," he said desperately. "I wanted him to get away from Russia, and the horrible things he does to him. But I never expected him to be kidnapped."

"We have bigger problems to worry about!" I shout. "It's March 20th! Time is ticking! We don't have much of it."

"England, be quiet. You forgot that Latvia and Sealand would have had some way to communicate. Your cell phone?" Switzerland says calmly. Sealand nodded.

"You see? Latvia must have his cell phone on him. We can track it, and find all three of them without having to give a dime," I explain.

"We better hurry up, aru," China said. "It's a race against the clock, and the clock has the upper hand. Less than 24 hours, aru."

They started the race.


	19. Distrust

**A/N: **Okay, since I everyone seems excited for it, I have decided to update again. Right now, I would like to give special thanks to Zipplo and PiWrite for reviewing the last 7 chapters in a row. Thanks so much! Okay, here is next chapter.

…

**Latvia**

I made up my mind. I go into the building, but it's empty. There's no one here.

I open up the closet door, and quickly fall into a restless sleep.

…

**Switzerland**

Yesterday's search ended without good results. We tracked down Latvia's cell phone to a street in Germany. He was nowhere in sight. I guess he dropped his cell phone somewhere, maybe on purpose. Anyway, we didn't find them.

We are all back at the meeting place. It's noon. We have 6 hours to find them. Not a lot of time when they could be anywhere in the world.

"Russia's late," England grumbles.

"I wonder if he, like, got that second note," Poland remarked. Ever since he learned Lithuania had been kidnapped.

"This meeting is totally unawesome. I am not staying until 6," Prussia tells everyone. No one listens. He hasn't been any help anyway.

Russia walks in, carrying another typed letter. We all quiet down, as he reads this one.

"Hello again. You are to drop the money off at 11 Park Street, Italy. The deadline is still 6:00 p.m. by today. If you drop the money off, you will find the Baltics dropped off at your house by midnight. Good day, a person," he says in a monotone voice.

Aiyaa!" China said.

"We're not going to have enough time to find them!" Italy yells.

"Hey, did Italy just say something logical?" England asked.

"It appears he did," France answered.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Germany shouted.

"Do you come to meetings just to yell that?" America asked. "Because you've been doing it a lot lately."

"America, shut up," England snapped.

"Says the person who's arm was broken by a girl," France muttered.

"Do you really want to lose another fight?" England threatened.

"Everyone, calm down, aru," China said, but was ignored. Finally, a gunshot was heard.

"We don't have time for this!" I yell.

"How are we supposed to start looking for them, anyway?" Austria asks.

"They could be anywhere," Hungary adds in. They both have a point. I didn't even know where to start. We just didn't have time to check everywhere. The Baltics could disappear forever, with only 6 hours left to look. Prussia is grinning, and I'm about to ask him what's so funny when a quiet voice from behind me peeps up.

"I know where you can find them," the voice squeaks. I turn around at the same time everyone else does. And can't believe my eyes when I see who is standing in front of me.

It's Latvia.

…

**Latvia**

I awoke when I heard the anxious voices come in. I knew who it was, but I couldn't bring myself to go out. I decided to listen to their conversation. What was said confirmed my suspicions about Prussia being able to make Lithuania and Estonia disappear. I even heard him at the beginning of the meeting. Just this fact made me nervous. However, I knew I had to help them. What else could I possibly do at this point? When Austria asked where they could start looking, I slipped out of the closet, with my stomach fluttering. I had to do this. My voice came out very squeaky, but I had still managed to speak.

The look of shock crosses everyone's faces, except for one. Sealand wears a face of pure joy, and gets up and hugs me.

"You're okay!" He exclaims happily.

"_What_ exactly are you doing here? I thought you had been kidnapped," Russia said sharply.

"I was. Estonia was, too. Then Lithuania came to rescue us. I got out, but the other two didn't. We need to help them!" I said desperately. However, I looked to the side, and I saw Prussia's face in a wide grin.

"Why should we believe you?" he asked. "You've cause us all a lot of trouble."

"You have to believe me!" I cried. "Otherwise… otherwise – "

"Otherwise _what_?" Switzerland snapped. His eyes were untrusting and narrowed almost to the point of slits.

"He'll…. he'll… he'll…" I stutter.

"Whose he, aru?" China asks.

I glance at Prussia quickly. His face is still in a grin. "Prussia kidnapped us!" I blurted out. Prussia loses his grin and snarls.

"You're blaming my brother for this?" Germany asks. "I don't believe you."

"You have to! We were at _your_ house!" I say, still in desperation.

"Germany doesn't lie. You must be lying," Italy says. I look around, and I do not see one face that trusts me, even Sealand. He backed away when I said how Prussia kidnapped us. Suddenly, I regret doing this.

"Why should we believe you, Latvia? We have no reason to," France remarks.

"Because of you, I have a broken arm. I don't trust you for a minute," England exclaims.

"Maybe you are the person offering ransom, for all we know. Get the rest of the Baltics unexpected, kidnap them…. It could have happened, for all we know," Switzerland said.

"Did you, like, hurt Lithuania?" Poland asks, sounding very upset.

"No! I would never do that! It was Prussia!" I insisted, even though I knew there was no use.

"You have no proof, anyway," Prussia says.

"Yes, I do! I saw you laugh at us under the trap door!" I screamed.

"What trap door?" Germany says to me. "There is no trap door in my house."

"There is, you just don't know about it!" I exclaimed. I looked around at all of them. No one believed me. They all had angry expressions or hurt ones on their face. However, when I looked at Liechtenstein, I saw neither. I couldn't tell what she was thinking, though.

"Fine! If no one believes me, I'll just go and get them myself! I have a head start anyway, since he's over here," I said to the room.

"Go?" Switzerland questions. "No, you're not going anywhere." Suddenly, everyone is closing in on me. And I know that it's hopeless.


	20. Questioning

**A/N: **Wow, one more chapter after this, and this fic is finito. Also, most of the POVs are short, but I had to make them that way for a reason. Okay, once again, thanks to all reviewers. You are amazing. So, enjoy this chapter, and please review.

…

**Latvia**

It's my worst nightmare. There is not a friendly face in the crowd of people. They all surge for me. As I let myself be captured, I can only think one thing.

It's over. The Baltics are done.

….

**Prussia**

That Latvia is dumber than I thought. He actually shows up at the meeting, and tries to convince the countries that I kidnapped them. No one believed the little brat, of course. He is now tied to a chair and crying behind a glass wall. I want to gloat, but first I'm going out to celebrate. By tonight, I will be richer than ever, thanks to the other countries.

…

**Liechtenstein**

I don't know what to do.

Latvia's innocent. That much I am convinced. However, when no one else believes him, how can I? I don't know why, I just feel as he's telling the truth.

I am almost certain Prussia's lying. But how can I prove it?

I already know it in my heart. The only way to show that Latvia is telling the truth is to find the other two Baltics. Which is going to be hard to do. I would have to break into Germany's house….

Break into Germany's house? What am I thinking? That's impossible.

I really need Switzerland's help. But he is also convinced that Latvia is lying.

There is nothing I can do at the moment.

…..

**Latvia**

A select few stand in front of me. Russia, with his hand threateningly holding a lead pipe, Switzerland, with his gun and sister, Liechtenstein, America, with a hamburger, England, with his arm in a cast, and Germany. All stand around me.

"So, Latvia," Russia says, "Where exactly are Estonia and Lithuania?"

"They're at Germany's house!" I insist. "Prussia was the kidnapper!"

"They are not at my house!" Germany yelled.

"Why should we believe you, anyway?" England asks. "You haven't given us a reason yet."

"You _need_ to believe me! I'm the only person other than Prussia who knows where they are!" I say in exasperation.

"Would you stop blaming my brother?" Germany snapped.

I was crying now. "Why can't you just _look_?"

"Why can't you just tell us where they are?" America says, mimicking me.

"I have! You don't believe me!" I yell.

"Latvia, Latvia, Latvia. It's a shame you can't cooperate with us. We'll be back tomorrow, then," Switzerland says. They all leave the room, except for Liechtenstein.

"Quick, I don't have much time. Tell me where to find them in Germany's house," she orders.

"In a trapdoor, but I don't know what part of the house that was. All I remember is that I escaped through a window level with the ground," I inform her. She nods, than leaves.

All I can do is hope she gets me out of this.

…

**Germany**

I walk out of the room with the other countries. Why did Latvia keep insisting Prussia had kidnapped him? How could have Prussia kidnapped them, anyway, since I live in the same house? It was ridiculous.

"Switzerland, I need to do something important. Can I meet up with you later?" I hear Liechtenstein say.

"Sure, I guess," Switzerland replied. I'm surprised when she walks up to me.

"Can I investigate your house, please?" she asks politely.

"Liechtenstein!" Switzerland scolds.

"It's the only way to find out if Latvia is telling the truth or not," she responds.

"Okay, I guess you can. But don't expect to find anything," I tell her. We quickly go over to my house. I lead her to all the hallways, and all the rooms, but like I suspected, she finds nothing.

"Are you satisfied?" I ask.

"No, I just want to look around the perimeter really quick," she tells me.

"Suit yourself," I respond. We walk outside, and I am surprised when she bends down to the ground.

"Not this side," she says to herself.

She continues to do this, except one side she does something different. She stands us and says, "Look."

I bend down to see a window that is level to the ground.

"Can you open it?" Liechtenstein asks. I slide it open, and then she drops into it. I quickly follow behind her. At first, since it is pitch black in here, we don't see anything.

"Hello?" a voice asks.

"Estonia? Lithuania?" Liechtenstein questions.

"Yes, but Lithuania's unconscious," Estonia replies.

"Come on, we're getting you out of here," Germany.

"That may be a problem," Estonia says as he moves his arm, which rattles with a chain.

…

Yes, I'm ending it there, so the next and final chapter is not incredibly short. Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	21. In The End

**A/N: **Here it is. The end. Of course, since this is the last chapter of Runaway, I have a million things to say.

**Pceluvmusicart, Moonlightninja55, Zipplo, randomnessangel24, cross-over-lover232, Kaitou Kasai Girl, x-Mikan-san-x, Cifer10, PiWrite, Hetalialove101, Psychoninja7, and Goldenstardesu, I can not thank you guys enough. You are all wonderful, and I love that you gave me so many reviews.**

Okay, next, I don't know if I'll have any Hetalia fics up anytime soon. I do have one idea, but it's a one chapter thingie, and I'm not sure when or if I'll post it. However, if you have any requests, you can give me them, and I'll see if I can do it. Just PM it to me or put it in a review.

In honor of the fic, this is the recommended listening:

Runaway by Avril Lavigne

I hope you enjoy the last chapter. :D

…

Lithuania

We're saved. Germany and Liechtenstein have managed to find us. The only problem is the chains.

"I have an idea," Liechtenstein says, taking out a bobby-pin from her pocket. "Switzerland taught me how to pick locks with them."

"You might as well try it," Germany tells her. After sticking it into the lock space, she fiddles with it, and the chain pops open. She quickly frees us from the chains, and we both stand up.

"Thanks so much for finding us and rescuing us," I say gratefully.

"Yeah, it's too bad you're not escaping," a voice says coldly behind us. I jump, and Prussia hits his own brother with a black, metal object. Liechtenstein screams, and then Prussia laughs cruelly, and quickly goes to her as his next target. I look for something, and end up grabbing the chain. Taking it, I slam it against his head, knocking him out.

Liechtenstein, with a nervous laugh, says, "Thanks. We're even now?" I nod, and she laughs again.

"We just have one small problem. What are we going to with these two?" Estonia asks.

"Hold on; let me call my brother," Liechtenstein says to us. "I think he may be worried about me."

"Hello?" Switzerland answered.

"Switzerland, it's Liechtenstein. We found the two Baltics, but then Prussia came in and attacked Germany. Luckily Lithuania hit him in the head with the chain, but now both Prussia and Germany are unconscious," she rattled.

"That little – Okay, I'm coming to get you now. I had a party of people near Germany's house just in case anything happened," he tells her.

….

A few minutes later, Switzerland, America, Poland, Finland, Sweden, Italy and England had arrived. They came down through the window like Germany had, and Switzerland quickly handcuffed Prussia. England and Sweden got Germany out of the cellar and into his own bed.

Poland ran over to me and gave me a hug. "Liet, I was, like, so worried about you!"

We all left the cellar after, and went back to the World Meeting.

…

Now, a lot of things happened after this, so let me just shorten it for you.

-Prussia was arrested and sentenced to two months in jail.

-Germany quickly recovered from being hit on the head.

-All the countries now had a respect for Liechtenstein and what she had done.

-Latvia was released.

-All the countries apologized to Latvia profusely.

-For the moment, everything was back to normal. But come on, this is Hetalia, so how long can normal last? :)

What happens after all of this is the more important part.

…..

All the countries have left the World Meeting, leaving Latvia, Lithuania, and Estonia alone. Since Russia so kindly left without them, they decide to walk home. As they walk, all of them see the sunset, which is a flow of pink, red and orange.

"Latvia, you never actually got to tell us why you ran away in the first place," Estonia remembers.

"Well…. for a moment, if just a moment… I wanted to forget about everything and just…. runaway," Latvia says.

Lithuania and Estonia chew this last statement over, and Latvia asks the next question.

"Lithuania, how did you find out where we were, and why did you try and let me get away, even if it meant that you would be captured?" he asks.

Lithuania grins. "Prussia is a pretty easy person to follow, did you know that? Anyway, I let you go free because we're fellow countries. I can't just turn my back on you."

"We're all Baltics, so we all have to look out for each other," Estonia adds.

"Just like when you went to the rest of the world, even knowing it would give yourself away," Lithuania remarks.

"I had to, I was really worried about you guys," Latvia explained.

"But still, look what happened. They didn't believe you, and you must have known there was that possibility, but yet you still went and told them," Estonia says. "Even while Prussia was there."

"Oh no! You just reminded me! Russia's going to kill me!" Latvia squeaked, trembling.

"Didn't we just say we had each other's backs?" Estonia asks.

"If he tries to get anywhere near you, he'll have to go through us first," Lithuania said.

The trio walked on into the glorious light of the sunset, and knew that they would be able to face anything Russia through at them. Together.

…

And that, my friends, is the end.

Happy ending, no?

Big thanks again to all reviewers and readers.


End file.
